The Unknown
by RiYuYami
Summary: At A New Years Eve party, Anzu makes Yugi believe that Yami will never love him, but unknown to him, Yami loves him back, but it is unknown to him that Yugi loves him back. oneshot


OOOHHH! I **FINALLY** have the ability to write something in the Puzzle area instead of the Pride area. So I would like to say, welcome to a Puzzleshipping one-shot known as: "The Unkown." I'm RiYuYami and I'm a show boating jack-ass who loves yaoi! Any who, I felt like writing a Puzzle fic for a very good friend of mine. Hi yugiismyname!

Yami: You talk too much.

Yeah, and you preach too much Pharaoh.

Yami: What are you talking about?

I… don't know!

Yugi: Umm… RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and or mentioned in this fanfic. She also does not own the song "The Unknown", that is owned by the band Crossfade. She owns the plot, and… that's about it right there. Also she owns Seth, Jono and Anti-Seto (he has green hair and is crazy!) who will appear in this fanfic.

Yami: Really? I thought they were going to appear in another fanfic.

I know, but I want them to be in this one as part of the plot.

Yugi: On with the fic!

* * *

**The Unknown **

**YamixYugi one-shot

* * *

**

A party, the biggest social event for some people. This was just a simple house party at the Mouto residents, Grandpa was holding for the fact that it was New Year's Eve. On the ground level were the adults and little children who were playing card/ board games. Upstairs is where the teens were. They were all in Yami's room playing video games, chatting or dueling… okay, Yami and Bakura were the only one's dueling.

Everyone was laughing and acting gay. (In the happy term, not the YAY term) Except for one person. Yugi sat in a forgotten corner watching the others. Seth was sitting next to Seto holding him tight as they watched Jou and Jono playing a racing game against each other. Malik was trying to get his hand down Marik's pants, which caused him to get a good smack in the face. Ryo sat next to his yami watching him curse under his breath after losing a good monster.

Anti-Seto was screaming out the window at people on the streets which caused him to get pulled back into the room by his lover, Atemu. Yes, Atemu has his own body but is much different from Yami's. Otogi was talking to Honda and Shizuka laughing with each other. Anzu was talking to everyone and seeming happy. Yami was making good moves and was doing a great job kicking Bakura's ass. But where was the little hikari in all of this?

No where.

The only words spoken to him threw out this whole party were simple hellos from when the other's came in, but Anti-Seto rolled in, shock Yugi's hand giving him a hug and a very hyper greeting, and tried going up the banister. Atemu had to drag him up the stairs. Yugi shuffled his feet a little on the dark green rug as he got up and walked out of the crowded room with out being noticed… or so he thought.

* * *

As Yugi walked out into the hall way he pulled out a sheet of paper. It was purple and written in sparkly, silver gel-pen ink. He took them from a stationary set he got for Christmas from Ryo. He spent last night writing out the words he held deep with in his soul for to long that they just had to come out in the right way.

He was in love, but he was in love with the closes person to him. Yami. Yugi had fallen for the red-eyed game master so long ago, but he was scared to even tell Yami how he felt in person. So he wrote the note. He looked at it over and over again, smiling to him self. "I'll give you this tonight at midnight Yami…" Yugi whispered as he held the note close to his heart. He then felt a few small taps on his shoulder. He turned to see a pair of blue-eyes that belong to only one person. The seemed happy but close up, they were filled with veil hatred. Anzu was looking at him with a fake mask of happiness on.

"Hello Yugi." She said. Yugi shivered a little as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hello Anzu… can I help you with anything…?" the little angel asked with fear in his thought. He even let out a soft yelp when Anzu squeezed his shoulder a little _too_ tight.

"Uhh. Anzu… you're hurting me…" Yugi said as she squeezed harder, causing a few tears to fall. She was squeezing hard enough that it would leave a very big, dark, bruise.

"Yugi… I know you love Yami too."

Yugi looked up at her. "How…"

"Oh, shut up! You're always so whinny! Listen up runt, you stay away from Yami. He is mine, got it? I know you've liked Yami for a long time, but why would he ever be interested in you? You're so thin, scrawny, weak… always depending on others to help you or bail you out of your problems. Yami only helps you because you can't do it your self." She pushed Yugi into the wall causing him to smack his back into it. He let out a screech as he whimpered and curled into a ball as some tears fell. Anzu turned around and walk, but stopped when she saw the note on the floor. Yugi noticed this and tried to reach for it but was knocked backwards by Anzu as she read the note.

"You think Yami's going to even love you with this piece of shit of a love letter?" Anzu mocked the poor boy. To Yugi's horror, Anzu ripped up the note and let it drop to the floor in front of his eyes. "I'd advise that me and Yami don't see you for the rest of the night." Anzu said as she walked off leavening Yugi to pick up the scraps in silences. He walked to his room slowly with the pieces in hand and laid them on his bed as he turned on the radio. He fell face-first into his pillow and began to sob.

* * *

Yami felt a waves sorrow run down his spine as he sat on his bed talking to Seto and Seth. Yami turned around as if he was looking for something.

"Is everything alright Yami?" Seto asked as he sat in his taller lover's lap.

"Yugi… where is my little hikari?" Yami asked with worry in his voice.

Seth spoke up. "I haven't seen him in the past twenty minutes or so. I did see him in the corner over ther just looking at us for a hour, but he focused most of his attention on you. HE blushed and turned away when ever you even turned your head in that area." Seth said smiling at the last part. Yami himself blushed. He jumped of the bed and was about to leave the room when Anzu came up behind him.

"Yami, where are you going?" She asked sweetly. Anti-Seto looked at her and growled. "DON'T TRUST HER PHARAOH! She's evil!" He screamed. Yami looked at him with an are-you-sure kinda look. Anzu glared at him and he stepped back. Hell has no fury like a woman scorn. Anzu turned around and went back to smiling at the monarch.

"Any way Anzu, I'm going to go and check on Yugi. I need to see if he is okay." Anzu's smile vanished.

"Oh. Alright then." Yami turned and left. He walked into the hallway. 'Aibou… did I do something wrong? Why are you hiding…?' Yami asked him self. He cared deeply for the angel. He was in love with Yugi, and had yet to tell him how he felt. It was unknown to the both of them that the other one was in love with his other. Strange, no? Yami then heard music playing.

It was coming from Yugi's room; he opened the door, but only a crack. Red-eyes widened when he saw Yugi lying sprawled out on the bed with his ram resting on his eyes, covering them up. The song was "The Unknown" by Crossfade, one of Yami's favorite songs and bands. He saw that Yugi began to mouth the words.

_Can you hear me_

_Can you see any part of me_

_Can you feel me_

_Can you bleed for me_

_Can't you see me walkin' in your shoes _

_Can't you feel me steppin' all over your soul_

_Can't you feel me reach into you_

_Can't you feel me walkin' over your soul_

_Can't you feel me wait in pain_

_Can't you feel me reach into you_

When the song finished Yugi mover his arms off his eyes reviling his red-eyes from crying he looked up to Yami staring at him. Yugi freaked and ran out of the room. "Yugi!" Yami called as he watched his crush run down the stairs. Yami was about to go after him, when he saw something shiny. The light from the hallway reflected off the sliver ink on the ripped up pieces of purple stationary. Yami turned on the lights and sat on the bed. He pieced the note together to read what it said:

_Dear Yami,_

_I would like to say, that I am truly sorry for not saying this to you when I started to fill this way toward you, so please forgive me. Yami I love you. I know that some people will frown upon this form of human love, but I don't care what they think. The only one whose opinion means anything to me is yours Yami. If you don't like me that way, that's fine, as long as you understand my fillings for you are stronger than all the Egyptian God card's strengths put into one indestructible beast_. _I know that sounds silly, but it is true. Yami this New Years, I would like… no… love it if you and I shared a kiss at the stroke of midnight. It is a sacred tradition, and I would like it if we could be a part of it together._

_Please, you are the most important person in the world to me, you have saved me countless time and have always been there to protect me from evil. All I can offer in return in my heart. _

_Love, Yugi

* * *

_

Yami couldn't help but allow tears to fall from his crimson eyes as he reread the note over and over again. Yugi… his little angel… he loved him. Yugi! Yami sat right up and ran out of the room. He knew Yugi wouldn't hide with the adults, they would only ask what was wrong. The only place he could have gone was the shop! Yami walked in to the dark game shop.

It's only lights were coming from the back door that lead into the house part, and the street lamps out side, whose orange lights gave the room and eerie glow. Yami walked up to the front door with the 'closed/open' sign on it. He saw fat snowflakes landing on top of the old snow from earlier that day. He was so beautiful out side. He looked at his watch and saw that midnight was in one minute. Then, out from under the counter Yugi crawled out.

"Yami…/hic/" Yugi asked as he looked up. Yami turned and walked over. Yugi closed his eyes, getting ready for Yami to yell at him, or smack him. He was fine with either. He thought he would deserve them. But nothing like that came to Yugi, instead Yami was holding him tightly, stroking his back and crying? "Ya-yami?" Yugi asked.

"My angel… I read your note and I will share that New Years kiss with someone."

Yugi lowered his head. But Yami lifted it with a finger. "That person is you." Yami spoke so softly that Yugi thought it was like bell in the wind. Upstairs, people began to count down. Soon a loud HAPPY NEW YEAR was heard.

"Happy new year, Yugi." Yami said as he leaned his head a little lower.

"Happy new year Yami." Yugi leaned upward and the captured each other in a tender, yet passionate kiss. Yami rubbed his hands on Yugi's back, while Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Yugi felt as if he was off in another world where they were the only people, together in perfect harmony for all eternity.

Yami and Yugi broke apart to breathe and walked out of the shop. "Aibou, why were you crying?" Yami asked as he and Yugi began to go back upstairs.

"Anzu… she told me to stay away from you, and that she was the only one to have you… then she hurt my shoulder and my back." They entered Yugi's room. "Oh, poor angel. Let me see." Yami said as he took off Yugi's white polo shirt. (Yami is wearing a black one.) He saw the forming bruise and the large mark on Yugi's thin body. "I know what will make you better Yugi…" Yami spoke.

"What do you…" Yugi stopped talking as Yami began to nibble on his pale skin on his neck. Yugi had a pretty good idea where this was going.

* * *

Back at the party, Bakura looked around. "Where is the fucking twelve levels of night are those two dorks?" Everyone was beginning to ask themselves the same thing. Jou and Jono walked out of the room. "We are going to see if they are in Yug's room." Jono said to the others. Jou opened the door and looked inside, but quickly closed it.

"What did you see in there love?" Jono asked the other.

"I think those two are going to walk up in da morning with somethin' missing, if you catch my drift." Jou said with a smile on his face.

Yugi slept soundly as Yami looked at him. The little angel was exhausted after that little… ummm… yeah. Yami held him close. People fear the unknown, but isn't love a form of it? For these two it is, the found out the it was unknown to the other that theloved each other.

Yami closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding his lover close, both smiling as they slept together.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

How do ya like it people? Please tell me in a nice little review.

Yami: Incase you were wondering, I sent Anzu into the shadow realm the next day. She will not be missed.

Yugi: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you!


End file.
